A Soft-Hearted King
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel gets bullied on a school trip and gets sick, Asgore steps in and saves her. How will he react upon learning she is the sister of the skeleton brothers? Done as a request for Steelcode. :)


**Steelcode asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: This is a continuation of "Wanting Cuddles" and "Sticks And Stones Hurt, But A True Family Heals Wounds."**

* * *

 **A Soft-Hearted King**

Fourteen-year-old Rachel hugged Papyrus that morning. "Remember, we're going on a field trip, so we won't be back until around five," she said.

"I remember," he said with a smile. "You have fun on the field trip."

Gaster handed Rachel her lunch. "Your favorite," he said with a smile as she hugged him. Sans smiled as he walked her to the bus stop.

"Wonder what made your teacher want to visit the city?" He said.

"I don't know," Rachel said. "Maybe there's a museum there she wants us to see."

He smiled and she hugged him when they got to the bus stop and the bus pulled up. "Have a good day, kiddo," he said.

"See you later, big brother," she said as she climbed aboard, saying good morning to the bus driver, who smiled and noticed how Rachel looked happier now that she was living with the monsters who had kindly taken her in and saved her from her abusive family.

At the school, Rachel put her stuff away when three football players came up. "Hey, girlie. Heard you were living with monsters," said one of them. "Not surprising, considering you're as ugly as them."

"Leave me alone," she said, walking away.

"You're dead meat on the field trip, girlie," said another football player, but she ignored him.

After lunch, the teacher announced they would be heading for the city hall and court in the city. "These are historic monuments and we are privileged to have one of the judges take time to give us these tours," she said. "So, everyone is to be on their best behavior."

One girl raised her hand. "Will we be allowed to watch a court hearing?" She asked. Her father was a lawyer and stuff like that fascinated her to where she wanted to be a judge or lawyer when she grew up.

The teacher smiled. "We might, if it's a minor thing," she said, meaning if the case was simply someone not paying a fine or another minor offense.

Rachel was intrigued. "That'd be something to see," she said to herself.

It wasn't too long before they were in the city and heading for the city hall first. Having never been to the city, Rachel was amazed and took in every detail, wondering if the teacher would let her do the mid-term semester report on this field trip. She'd have to ask her later.

The city hall was enormous and had paintings in it that were many years old and it was connected to the court, which was a surprise and fun as they got to go down a secret tunnel and were soon at the court. There were a few hearings going on and to many of the students' delight, they were allowed to sit in and watch as someone was paying a speeding ticket fine and another was paying a fine for a probation violation. There was even a bustle about the King of the Monsters from the Underground being at the court and meeting with some of the officials.

"King Asgore?" Rachel asked herself. She had not yet met him, but knew he had been the one to grant the Skeleton brothers permission to adopt her into the family. Papyrus had told her many stories about how Asgore was not only a strong, brave King, but he was kind too. Though he hadn't met many humans outside of the city officials, Papyrus was certain Asgore would love to meet Rachel someday, though Sans and Gaster weren't too sure.

The tour now headed outside in the gardens and it was a bit chilly as it was still early spring. Rachel suddenly felt something grab her and pull her away. "Quick, now's our chance!" One of the football bullies hissed as they began punching Rachel, making her cry out, but her cries were muffled as one bully had his hand over her mouth. "The fountains!" The leader hissed.

The three threw her into the water fountain, which was full of frigid water and Rachel gasped as it took her breath away and she tried to climb out, but they pushed her back in and even held her head under water. The teacher hadn't yet noticed, but all of a sudden, a dark shadow fell over the three boys. "What is going on here?!" A voice thundered.

Startled, the three bullies, along with the rest of the class, the teacher, and the guide, turned to find a male goat monster standing over the three football players and saw Rachel leap out of the cold water with a gasp before she began coughing. A city official came out and also saw the commotion. "King Asgore, is everything alright?" He asked before gasping at seeing Rachel's state. "Good gracious! What happened? Did you fall in by accident, child?" He asked, going over and helping her out of the fountain.

"No, these three pushed her in and were holding her head under the water," Asgore said.

The teacher came over and she didn't look pleased. "I'll be speaking to the football coach about this," she said before noticing Rachel's state and the time. "The bus won't arrive for another forty-five minutes, but Rachel needs to get somewhere warm."

"I will see to the young one's care," the King of the Monsters said firmly. "I am heading home myself."

Rachel coughed again, shivering as the cold water and wind began affecting her where she was catching a cold. Taking off his cloak, Asgore gently wrapped it around the girl, whose shivering grew worse and he picked her up, carrying her away.

Hailing a bus that was heading out of the city, Asgore paid the fare for himself and the now sick girl and gave the driver the address. "Please hurry," he said in an urgent, respectful voice.

Nodding, the bus driver turned the heater on full blast to help keep the bus warm for the child's sake and went to the address at once. "Thank you," Asgore said as he stepped off and headed inside his home. Going inside, he set her down on the couch and she blearily opened her eyes. "You need to get warm, child," he said.

She nodded as she felt very cold. Asgore quickly took her to the bathroom and set her on her feet. "Take as much time as you need," he said. "I'll get you some dry clothes."

She nodded again and quickly got in the shower, turning the water on full heat. About an hour later, she was finally warm again, though still a bit sick. She found the clothes Asgore mentioned and slipped them on, glad they were warm and comfortable. She picked up her wet clothes and headed out where he met her and indicated to a washer and dryer. Giving him a grateful look, she put her clothes in the wash and sniffled. "Come. I made you some soup to help with your cold and some golden tea as well," Asgore said.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

She had to admit Papyrus was right. The King was very kind, but she wondered if he knew who she was. He made some phone calls while she ate and she felt much better after the soup and tea, almost completely healed.

"Well, those boys won't be bothering you again, little one," he said to her before feeling her forehead. "You're almost better too. Why don't you rest until your clothes dry and then I'll call your parents to come get you?"

Rachel felt it was best to tell him who she was. "King Asgore, first off, thank you for your kindness," she said with a smile. "My name is Rachel, sister of Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster."

Asgore froze at that. "You're…You're the girl they saved," he said in amazement.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"That's why your name sounded familiar," he said. "You're the human child who they found in the woods."

Rachel began to get a little frightened. Sans had told her that the king had once harmed children to try and free the monster race from the Underground and she was hoping that he wouldn't harm her. Asgore saw her frightened face and his face softened. "Don't be frightened, child," he said, his voice soothing. "I suspect Sans must have told you about what I had done before we were freed by the young child who saved us all."

The fourteen-year-old nodded, but then felt Asgore pull her into a warm hug and she hesitated a moment before leaning trustingly into the hug. "Well, you rest now, Rachel," he said. "I'll call Sans."

Rachel was soon wrapped in a blanket on the couch and drinking some hot chocolate Asgore had made for her and by the time she finished the drink, her clothes were dry and she went up to the bathroom to change and had just come back downstairs when she saw Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster in the living room with Asgore. Gaster was first to notice her. "Rachel," he said in relief, going up to her and hugging her close. She clung to him. "Are you alright? Asgore said some bullies pushed you into a water fountain."

She nodded. "I'm okay, big brother," she said. "Asgore scared the bullies and saved me."

Sans was in shock as was Papyrus, but the youngest skeleton snapped out of his shock quickly. "I knew deep down the king still had a soft spot for children," he said.

Asgore chuckled, though he looked a little sheepish. Sans finally stood up and went up to Asgore. "Did…Did you know she was our little sister?" He asked.

"Not until she told me," the king replied.

"Sans," Rachel said to him. "King Asgore helped me get well after I got sick from the cold water in the fountain."

The short skeleton's stance relaxed and he turned to Asgore. "Thank you, old friend," he said. "For helping our littler sister."

"It was my pleasure, Sans," he said. "I wasn't going to sit by and let those bullies harm her when I saw what they were doing."

"I think after the school year, we should talk with Toriel about having Rachel join her school," Gaster said.

"An excellent idea!" Papyrus said. "Lady Toriel is the best teacher in the world."

Rachel smiled, having heard about Toriel from Sans too. "Is she really good at puns like you, big brother?" She asked the shorter skeleton.

"Oh, yeah. She is," he said.

The fourteen-year-old grinned. "Maybe she'll give me a _tu-Toriel_ on puns," she said.

Papyrus' jaw dropped and he turned to Sans with a glare while Asgore and Gaster were having a hard time holding in their chuckles and Sans grinned proudly at his little sister. "Nice one, kiddo," he said. "Guess you go Papyrus' _goat."_

Rachel giggled uncontrollably and Papyrus let out a screech that made them all laugh before she went over and hugged the king. "Thank you again, King Asgore," she said.

He smiled. "You're welcome, child. And…call me Asgore," he said.

Smiling, she hugged him again before she and the skeletons went home and Rachel turned to Papyrus. "You were right, big brother," she said. "He is brave, but also soft-hearted, and that makes him a good person."

The three skeletons smiled at her before nodding in agreement as they arrived home.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
